Les Défis d'Aventures - Neuvième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la septième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 1er Janvier au 27 Janvier. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans le recueil de la neuvième édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Du côté de l'écriture, nous vous proposons cette fois-ci un genre encore trop peu connu et pourtant très intéressant à exercer et lire, celui de l'épistolaire. Il s'agit d'un texte écrit sous la forme d'une correspondance entre deux personnages ou plus, que ce soient de longues lettres comportant toute la vie de l'un.e ou l'autre, des déclarations enflammées, de courts messages transmis par pigeon voyageur ayant plus ou moins le sens de l'orientation ou de simples cartes de voeux (aucune raison que les habitants du Cratère ne se souhaitent pas eux aussi une bonne année, bonne santé après tout). Imaginez, écrivez et faites-nous donc entrer dans la confidentialité des messages échangés à travers le Cratère ! 

Afin de reprendre notre rendez-vous mensuel, vous avez jusqu'au samedi 27 janvier à minuit pour nous envoyer vos participations et nous recommencerons ensuite les durées habituelles d'un mois, ne vous en faites pas.

Nous vous souhaitons à nouveau une excellente année et nous vous remercions de nous suivre, de participer et commenter, en espérant que tout cela dure encore longtemps. Bon courage, et amusez-vous bien !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

Nous sommes le 15 et me voilà !

J'ai adoré ce défis !

Je vais finir par connaitre les épisodes par coeur à force de faire des fouilles pour écrire avec le plus de cohérence possible XD

.

* * *

.

« Correspondance avec Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Pyromage de la Tour Rouge », passage extrait de « Vies », tome 42, recueil autobiographique par Aldo Azur, Ménestrel et Immortel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher Ami,

Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas échangé. Je m'en serais bien excusé si les circonstances étaient autres, mais il se trouve que depuis quelque temps les problèmes nous poursuivent. Je t'entends déjà rire en lisant ces mots. « Quand ne se sont-ils pas, déjà, mis dans les ennuis ? » N'est-il pas ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer brièvement les derniers événements.

Nous traversions la forêt d'Emeraude proche de la Vielle Tour, lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvées confrontés à des phénomènes pour le moins étrange. Après avoir rencontré une elfe druidesse blessée, qui n'a malheureusement pas survécu - cette histoire vaut le coup d'être raconté, mais là n'est pas le propos - nous nous sommes retrouvées face à des nuées d'Araignées géantes. Tu me diras, rien de bien étrange avec la faune de cette région, seulement, celles-ci avait un comportement étrange et très agressif. Après en avoir combattu et trouvés plusieurs documents, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'elles étaient manipulées par une entité supérieure, les faisant ainsi agir d'un même corps, telle une armée. De plus, le venin de ces créatures semble avoir été modifié ou manipulé.

Cela aurait pu être sans importance, mais ce bon Théo s'est fait mordre dès la première échauffourée, le rendant encore plus aimable que d'habitude. Cela me fait rire sur le moment, mais ça ne devrait pas. Sa mauvaise humeur reflète son état qui ne cesse de se détériorer. Les veinules noirâtres qui se dégagent de sa blessure ne font que se répandre le long de sa peau aux fils du temps. L'onguent que je produis à partir des glandes de poisons récupérés ne l'apaise que quelque temps et retarde légèrement l'avancée du venin, mais malheureusement mes compétences dans ce domaine sont limitées, de même que les moyens techniques de cette région rurale. Plus que les jours, ce sont les heures qui sont comptées.

Tu trouveras dans cette missive une fiole avec le venin de ces créatures, j'espère qu'elle ne se sera pas cassée dans le voyage. Si tu pouvais l'examiner ou le faire faire par quelques-unes de tes précieuses connaissances, afin de trouver un antidote. Je te serais reconnaissant dans le cas d'une réussite -Théo également tant qu'il peut rester en vie, tu me diras- si tu pouvais m'en renvoyer rapidement la formule de fabrication.

D'autre part, tu trouveras également ci-joint quelques copies de documents obtenus à la Vielle Tour. Ces documents d'étude sur les gemmes sont troublants par bien des aspects et j'aurais aimé avoir un autre avis éclairé. Je les ai récupérés à la va-vite dans notre fuite de l'endroit suite à un emprisonnement intempestif et prends enfin deux minutes de calme pour les étudier. Pardonne leur aspect brouillon, malheureusement le peu d'équipement qu'il me reste et la tour abîmée ou nous avons trouvé refuge pour la nuit ne me permet pas de mettre la qualité que je voudrais.

Nous sommes actuellement en marche vers la cité de Merveilles, afin de lever le voile sur cette sombre affaire liant les créatures arachnides, les gemmes et les Intendants. Nous avons bon espoir.

En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement, mon ami, prends soin de toi.

Très amicalement.

Balthazar O.B. Lennon

Pyromage de la Tour Rouge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher Ami,

Cela me fait plaisir de lire vos lignes, tout comme elles obscurcissent mon esprit.

Les documents que vous m'avez envoyés ne m'inspirent rien de bon, j'en ai peur. Je ne les ai pas divulgués et les ai rapidement détruits. Si vous avez gardé les originaux, je vous enjoins à les sceller, à les cacher et à les protéger jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent être confiés entre des mains de personnes dont les attentions n'iraient pas à l'encontre de l'équilibre du monde.

Je partagerais mon avis avec vous avec un plaisir certain lors de notre prochaine rencontre. J'ai peur que si cela se retrouve par écrit et ne soit intercepté, vous ne vous retrouviez rapidement avec de nouveaux problèmes vous poursuivant. Prenez garde, si j'en crois vos dires, les ennemis que vous vous apprêtez à affronter pourraient vous envoyer au fond du gouffre. D'autant plus avec ce que vous m'avez envoyé, mais je sais que vous avez pleinement conscience des enjeux.

La formule de l'antidote pour ce cher Théo est jointe au message. N'ayez crainte de l'utiliser, j'ai pleinement confiance en celui qui a réalisé cette recette, c'est un ami de longue date et je ne doute plus de ses compétences de potionniste. Les Silverberg ont toujours été de robuste personnage. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que notre cher Paladin se battra jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre.

Pour ma part, je remonte tranquillement vers les terres du Nord. Je sens que je vais être sur ses routes encore durant l'hiver, le travail ne devrait normalement pas manquer.

Je me dois toutefois de vous mettre en garde, les Merveilles sont loin d'être toujours de bons augures. Je ne m'attarderais pas en ces terres à votre place.

Transmettez mes amitiés à vos compagnons de voyage.

Bien à vous,

Aldo Azur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mon Ami,

Il n'y a pas de bonne façon d'annoncer ces choses-là, ainsi vais-je aller au plus court.

Théo est mort.

Son corps repose sous la cité de Merveilles et sa sépulture se trouve dans une chapelle de la Lumière proche de Lasdark.

Le mauvais présage présent dans ta dernière lettre, c'est révélé exact, comme beaucoup d'autre. Ta missive nous ait d'ailleurs parvenu quelques jours après le drame et nous n'avons donc pas put essayer la formule de l'antidote. Je l'ai toutefois transmise au nouvel Intendant de la Vielle Tour pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser à bon escient sur ses sujets en cas d'attaque de ces arachnides.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas être plus expansif dans ce mot, le chagrin me pèse et je n'ai pas le cœur de laisser mes compagnons de voyage trop longtemps livrés à leurs désespoirs. Nous sommes à la poursuite de l'Intendant Bragg dans les Basses Vallées, pour lui réclamer des réponses sur ses agissements et sur la perte de notre ami.

Amitié,

Balthazar O.B. Lennon

Pyromage de la Tour Rouge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher Ami,

Mon cœur est lourd en lissant vos mots. Bien que d'un caractère borné et taciturne, j'appréciais Théo, comme j'ai pu apprécier certain de ses aïeuls que j'ai côtoyé. Sa mort m'afflige et la famille des Silverberg perd un héritier d'une valeur inestimable dont l'envie de justice n'équivalait que ses convictions.

Dans cette difficile épreuve, je vous assure de mon amitié et vous envoie toute mon affection. Son souvenir nous marquera longtemps. Aussi longtemps que nous entretiendrons sa mémoire et sa personne toujours présente au fond de notre esprit.

Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter et j'essayais de voir quelle manière je peux faire bouger les choses de mon côté. Vous le savez déjà, mais j'ai de nombreuses connaissances de par le monde, des gens influents dont certains me doivent quelques services et d'autres quelques dettes de filiations.

Sachez toutefois que j'ai entendu et perçu des échos comme quoi il y avait de nombreuses perturbations dans la région de Mirages. Il se passerait des choses obscures du côté de la Guilde des Intendants dont le siège se trouve dans les murs de cette cité. Si votre homme se dirige dans cette direction, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous méfier. Mon instinct me dit que cela a peut-être, et certainement, un rapport avec les documents de recherches et d'études que vous m'aviez envoyé dernièrement. Cela est dangereux, vous le savez tout autant que moi. Faites attention à vous si vous vous engagez dans cette voie. Quelques vers me sont venus, sachez les interpréter avec prudence.

 _Les géants de pierre s'affaissent_

 _Et l'éclat continue toujours à briller_

 _Dans le temps ou toutes choses blessent_

 _Des épreuves seront encore à mener_

 _Les saisons, plus longues que de raison_

 _Quand l'heure ou le sang trahira_

 _Verront renaître les dissensions_

 _Ancestrales et astrales, que le fer prolongera_

Bien à vous, avec mes amitiés,

Aldo Azur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher Ami,

Merci pour ta dernière lettre. Je l'ai reçu il y a plusieurs semaines et je prends enfin le temps de répondre à tête reposée. Je l'avoue, la perte de Théo est toujours dure à supporter pour l'entièreté du groupe. Shinddha est encore plus silencieux et Grunlek essaye de se dresser face à l'adversité. Dans tout ça, je reste encore légèrement pantois, sans réellement savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour nous. Mais nous continuons d'avancer et nous ne s'arrêterons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas eu nos réponses.

Il y a un mois, nous avons eu la surprise de rencontrer Viktor Oppenheimer, Magister de L'Eglise de la Lumière et également formateur et tuteur de Théo. Toi qui es en relation avec de nombreuses hautes institutions, tu dois le connaitre, ou au moins savoir qui il est -même si ça m'étonnerais que ce ne soit seulement ce cas de figure-. Il est venu nous trouver pour en savoir plus sur les circonstances de la disparition d'un Inquisiteur de la Lumière. Même s'il ne l'a pas directement énoncé, je pense surtout qu'il cherche, tout comme nous, la rédemption en faisant son propre chemin de croix.

Toujours est-il qu'il a décidé de nous accompagner. La présence de Lumière, le destrier de Théo, et de son bouclier, récupéré par Viktor, ont été assez perturbants au début. Le vieil homme est silencieux et dans la retenue, appliquant les préceptes de la Lumière avec une patiente et une fermeté que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il en est presque effrayant tant sa bonhomie naturelle arrive à faire baisser la garde de n'importe quel quidam.

Son arrivée a néanmoins rapporté une certaine unité avec mes compagnons. Nous sommes plus soudés, plus posés, plus recentrés sur nos objectifs. Viktor nous apporte la force tranquille qu'il nous manquait depuis la disparition de Théo. Il ne le remplacera jamais, mais pour le moment, c'est grâce à lui que nous arrivons à faire face et à avancer plus rapidement dans notre enquête pour retrouver l'Intendant Bragg.

La région n'est pas vraiment favorable aux aventuriers, mais nous progressons. Nous sommes en train de remonter une piste plus que sérieuse vers quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aiguiller sur la position actuelle de notre homme. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, tant cette découverte est nouvelle et presque inespérée depuis le temps qui s'est déjà écoulé. J'espère avoir quelque chose de plus concret lors de notre prochain échange. J'en viendrais presque à prier pour que cette situation arrive enfin à son terme, tant je suis épuisé par tout cela.

Enfin…

Prends soin de toi, mon ami.

Amicalement.

Balthazar O.B. Lennon

Pyromage de la Tour Rouge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher Ami,

Depuis votre dernière lettre, bien des rumeurs me sont parvenu alors que je sillonne les routes menant au Nord, tout juste à l'est des Basses Vallées. L'Eglise des Murmures aurait subi bien des dommages, voyez-vous. Le bâtiment aurait été ravagé par les flammes après le passage de visiteurs impromptus. Vous devez, bien évidemment, être au courant de cette information. J'espère seulement que ce tragique événement ne pénalisera pas les Aventuriers dont la quête est aussi noble que la vôtre.

Sachez que cet acte n'a pas laissé insensible le monde ecclésiastique de notre nation. Certaines institutions comme l'Eglise de l'Air et de la Terre sont prêtes à faire face à cette menace, si elle décidait de venir frapper à leur porte. De nombreuses personnes plus ou moins influentes s'interrogent sur ses faits, surtout que les représentants de l'Eglise des Murmures ne semblent pas désireux de fournir de détails sur cet incident. Le temps est à la méfiance plus que de raison, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la population aussi craintive envers son prochain.

Viktor Oppenheimer a longtemps été quelqu'un de très influant au sein de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Bien que je ne le connaisse pas personnellement, il m'est arrivé de le croiser plusieurs fois, lors de rassemblement important. Il montrait déjà dans sa jeunesse toutes les qualités d'un bon meneur et d'un fin stratège, ce qui explique sans doute son ascension dans les rangs de l'Eglise, et ce, malgré les terribles événements qui ont marqué dans sa carrière. Cela même qui l'ont poussés à ce mettre un peu plus en retrait des hautes fonctions de son Eglise.

Il représente et sert encore la Lumière et je comprends que les dirigeants de Castelblanc lui ont laissé l'opportunité de se charger de cette enquête. C'est quelqu'un de fiable et de juste. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, il vous sera d'une grande aide dans de nombreuses situations, j'en suis convaincu.

J'espère que vous arriverez rapidement à la conclusion de votre affaire. Toutefois, ménagez-vous l'ami, vous et vos compagnons, même si je sais que vous ne tenterez pas le Diable. J'aime à penser que l'on est plus efficace l'esprit tranquille.

Bien à vous et aux vôtres,

Aldo Azur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher Ami,

Théo est vivant !

Aussi absurde que peuvent te paraitre ces mots, il s'agit là de la strique vérité.

Nous l'avons retrouvé en même temps que l'Intendant Bragg. Cette histoire et toutes ses conséquences seraient bien trop longues à t'expliquer à l'écrit. Ainsi, nous sommes actuellement en train de remonter vers le Nord depuis une semaine en direction de la Vielle Tour. Bien que le temps nous soit compté, nous pouvons réorganiser notre cheminement et peut-être nous retrouver à l'ouest de cette position au Comptoir d'Or.

Au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, nous devrions en avoir pour deux bonnes semaines encore. Nous nous y rendrons dans tous les cas afin de récupérer et de faire le point sur notre situation actuelle et future.

En espérant te voir parmi nous au Comptoir d'Or.

Avec toute mon amitié,

Balthazar O.B. Lennon

Pyromage de la Tour Rouge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Voici les dernières nouvelles du Repos du Guerrier ! Si j'ai bien calculé mon coup, cette lecture devrait même vous faire découvrir deux mots inutiles. :D_

* * *

 _Clairière des Grands Jours, Premier jour du printemps_

Chers clients,

Le Repos du Guerrier fête l'arrivée du printemps en vous proposant plusieurs nouveautés ! De formidables surprises vous attendent à l'auberge.

Commençons la saison des amours par un heureux événement : la mascotte de l'établissement, la soyeuse Gérard, attend des petits ! A cette occasion, notre talentueux Grunlek vous propose un nouveau cocktail, le Bébé Gégé, à base de multiples plantes aux vertus apaisantes.

Votre première dégustation vous sera offerte sur présentation de ce courrier publicitaire.

Rien n'est trop beau pour nos clients adorés. C'est pour cela que moi, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ai décidé de mettre mes compétences à votre service. A compter de ce jour, chers clients, j'offrirai aux curieux et curieuses la possibilité d'explorer les jardins de notre auberge sur ma propre monture. Il faudrait être fou pour refuser une telle opportunité. Croyez-moi, vous ne verrez pas tous les jours de chevaux magiques d'une telle prestance !

Cette petite distraction sera accessible aux enfants à partir de 10 ans.

Enfin, chers clients, le Repos du Guerrier est fier de vous annoncer la réouverture de sa boîte aux lettres. Vous pourrez désormais écrire à l'auberge, grâce à l'amabilité de la Guilde des Messagers. Cette dernière a finalement accepté, après de vives négociations, de pardonner notre bon Théo Silverberg suite à son dernier lancer de bouclier sur l'un de ses membres. Désormais, nous recevrons, lirons et répondrons à toutes vos demandes avec attention et sérieux.

Toute l'équipe du Repos du Guerrier est fière de démarrer cette nouvelle saison, avec et pour vous. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous satisfaire.

A très bientôt dans notre auberge !

 _Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon_

 _et l'équipe du RdG_

* * *

 _Village de Trammselouch, Sixième jour du printemps_

Messieurs les tenanciers,

Par la présente, je vous fais part de la vive inquiétude d'une partie de mes voisins, habitants du charmant petit village de Trammselouch. Situé à quelques dix minutes de marche de votre établissement, nous avons pu, depuis son ouverture, ressentir un impact certain sur notre vie quotidienne. Passages fréquents de vos clients, nuisances sonores, chants insupportables d'ivrognes au beau milieu de la nuit... Nous avons tout accepté sans broncher, jusqu'à présent, conscients des retombées économiques bénéfiques que votre auberge a apporté au village.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous signaler mon inquiétude concernant les nouveautés proposées par votre équipe. Le caractère interlope des activités que vous souhaitez mettre en place risque de compromettre la tranquillité du petit village de Trammselouch. Un cheval magique, de jeunes araignées géantes... Vous mettez en danger la vie de nos enfants ! Je regrette que vous n'ayez pas opté pour des animations plus appropriées. Pourquoi ne pas vous lancer dans la cuniculiculture? Voilà qui ravirait vos clients sans compromettre leur existence ! Messieurs, je vous demande d'y réfléchir, au nom de notre bon voisinage. Entre hommes civilisés, je suis persuadé que nous trouverons un compromis.

Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous prie d'accepter mes salutations cordiales.

 _Fabien, habitant de Trammselouch_

* * *

 _Village de Trammselouch, Sixième jour du printemps_

Monsieur le maire,

Cela fait deux matins d'affilée que je vois revenir nos éclaireurs au petit matin, fourbus et blessés. On ne peut rien me cacher, Monsieur le maire. Mon voisin Séraphin m'a dit qu'une de ses poules avait été dévorée toute entière la semaine passée. Il prétend même avoir vu un bébé dragon dans ses champs. Les enfants ne sont plus les seuls à avoir peur des environs du village. La femme du bûcheron lui a fait une scène ce matin-même. Elle l'a supplié de ne pas aller en forêt. Supplié, Monsieur le maire ! Je ne sais pas encore ce qui envahit nos bois, mais il va falloir faire quelque chose, et vite. Trammselouch n'a pas besoin de monstres.

Respectueusement vôtre,

 _Le vieux Norbert_


	4. Participation de Draco Nocte

Une ombre furtive approche avec une pile de papiers sur les bras, et la dépose délicatement sur un large bureau en désordre. Non, ne vous y trompez pas, ceci est bien le paragraphe introductif de ma sixième participation aux fabuleux **Défis d'Aventures**. J'avais simplement envie de changer des salutations habituelles. Mais comme toujours, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de ces quelques échanges épistolaires de notre pyromage favori.

\- _Draco Nocte_

* * *

 **La Tour des Mages, École de Magie Supérieure**

 **Directrice :** Tesla  
 _Grande Archimage de la Tour, Archimage de l'École des Arcanes, Gardienne des Clés du Temps_

Cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription à la Tour des Mages. Une robe de soie et un bâton de chêne vous seront octroyés dès votre arrivée vous pouvez cependant choisir d'utiliser votre bâton personnel, auquel cas celui-ci sera inspecté.

Suite à délibération du Conseil des Cinq Archimages, votre affiliation sera la suivante : _Élève de l'École du Feu_.

Veuillez croire, cher demi-diable, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Billot  
 _Archimage de l'École du Feu_

* * *

 **MAGIGRAMME**

 **À :** B.O.B. Lennon, Pyromancien de la Tour des Mages

 **De :** Grunlek Von Krayn, Roi des Nains de l'Est

Bonjour ami **STOP** Avons réussi expérience depuis Toran **STOP** Pouvons transmettre message grâce à Magigramme **STOP** Aide des mages précieuse **STOP** À bientôt

* * *

 **La Tour des Mages, École de Magie Supérieure**

 **Directrice :** Tesla  
 _Grande Archimage de la Tour, Archimage de l'École des Arcanes, Gardienne des Clés du Temps_

Cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon,

Nous avons le regret de vous informer que vous êtes à partir de ce jour renvoyé de la Tour des Mages. Tous vos privilèges vous seront retirés incessamment sous peu et vos objets d'études confisqués.

Suite à l'étude de votre dossier par le Conseil des Cinq Archimages, les motifs de votre renvoi ont été déterminé comme étant les suivants :  
\- Mise en danger des élèves de la Tour  
\- Utilisations répétées de magies interdites  
\- Indiscipline récurrente

Votre affiliation sera dorénavant la suivante : _Visiteur_.

Veuillez croire, cher demi-diable, que nous sommes navrés de votre départ.

Billot  
 _Archimage de l'École du Feu_

* * *

 **MAGIGRAMME**

 **À :** Grunlek Von Krayn, Roi des Nains de l'Est

 **De :** B.O.B. Lennon, Pyromancien de la Tour des Mages

Salutations **STOP** Expérience fascinante **STOP** Étrange façon de parler cependant **STOP** Préfère connexion mentale **STOP** À plus tard

* * *

 **La Tour des Mages, École de Magie Supérieure**

 **Directrice :** Tesla  
 _Grande Archimage de la Tour, Archimage de l'École des Arcanes, Gardienne des Clés du Temps_

Cher Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon,

Nous avons l'immense joie de vous informer que vous êtes à partir de ce jour promu au rang de Mage de Première Classe de la Tour des Mages. Tous vos privilèges vous seront rendus et vous vous verrez bientôt octroyer les Épaulettes d'or.

Suite aux événements qui ont eu lieu au sein de la Tour, le Conseil des Cinq Archimages a unanimement voté cette motion lors d'un Conseil exceptionnel.

Votre affiliation sera ainsi la suivante : _Mage de Première Classe de l'École du Feu_.

Veuillez croire, cher demi-diable, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus sincères.

Billot  
 _Archimage de l'École du Feu_

* * *

Mon très cher fils,

Ne m'en veux pas trop pour le Titan, j'essayais seulement de faire du Cratère un endroit meilleur, un endroit plein de magie. Vois comme les mortels évoluent mal sans elle pour les soutenir. Tu pourras alors comprendre quelles ont été mes intentions. On se recroisera sûrement un jour, et j'espère que ce jour-là, tu voudras bien me rejoindre pour m'aider à refaire le monde ! En attendant, fais attention à toi, mon fils.

Ton père,

 _Enoch_

PS : Pourrais-tu me redire l'emplacement de la fameuse taverne où ils servent de ce délicieux hydromel ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

* * *

Papa,

Aussi louables tes intentions auraient-elles pu être, voilà depuis longtemps que j'ai cessé de t'accorder ma confiance. Les « mortels » ont toujours su se débrouiller, avec ou sans magie. Ce n'est en aucun cas elle qui fait leur bonheur. Et, quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te recroiser un jour.

En ce qui concerne ta taverne, c'est sûrement du Poney Fringuant dont tu parles. Elle est située à l'entrée de la Vieille Tour, au Nord du Cratère.

 _Bob_


End file.
